1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method and an information access apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical disc for the next generation has been proposed as the techniques for generating a high capacity optical disc develop. Such an optical disc is expected as an optical disc capable of recording high definition video data distributed using digital broadcasting.
An optical disc for recording video data using a dedicated file system for recording digital broadcasting rather than using a general file system in view of the characteristics of a video recorder for the optical disc used for recording digital broadcasting is known. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2003-168266 (FIG. 15).
Further, the ECHA167 is known as a general file system. Herein, the ECMA167 is identical to the international standard ISO/IEC13346. See, for example, Standard ECMA-167 3rd Edition—June 1997; ECMA—Standardizing Information and Communication Systems <http:/www.ecma.ch>.
There is a possibility that data is recorded in an optical disc using two different types of file systems in a mixed manner. For example, after data is recorded in an optical disc for the next generation using a dedicated file system for recording digital broadcasting, it may be possible that data is recorded in the optical disc using a general file system which is widely used in the market. Actually, there is a possibility that an optical disc for the next generation may be used in two different matters: one is as an optical disc using a dedicated file system; and the other is as an optical disc using a general file system. In this case, if the two different types of file systems are not correctly identified, a recording/reproduction apparatus may operate erroneously.
For example, when a file for a disc image of an optical disc using a dedicated file system is recorded in the optical disc using a general file system, it is possible that a part of the optical disc which is originally intended to be accessed using, the general file system is actually accessed using the dedicated file system. In this case, it is possible that data is destroyed due to unintended instructions from a user. More specifically, when an area from LSN 512 to LSN (n−512) (LSN: Logical Sector Number, n: the last LSN) is used by the dedicated file system, this area is included in a partition used in the general file system. Therefore, it is permitted in the standard that data is read from the area from LSN 512 to LSN (n−512) of the optical disc in which the data is recorded using the dedicated file system, and this read data is recorded as one file at the same location of another optical disc formatted using the general file system. However, if this optical disc is inserted into an apparatus which does not support only the dedicated file system, the apparatus accesses the optical disc using the dedicated file system. As a result, erroneous operation of the apparatus may occur.
One of the purposes of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus, a control method and an information access apparatus capable of preventing such an unintended erroneous operation.